


pretty mind

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Embarrassment, M/M, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Random & Short, Short, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: actually, junmyeon and yifan can read other people's thoughts but surprisingly i couldn't find a tag for that. i think i'm going to make yeol suffer a bit. he's going to blush a lot. ùwú
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	pretty mind

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a meme and my friend gave me yifan and yeol to write about... lol.
> 
> not beta'ed or anything and it's 2am so.... this is basically just crap.

"jun, i think i'm going crazy."  
"you already are."  
"no, seriously. see the pink haired guy? read him."  
"why would i- oh my god."  
"you hear it, too?"  
"he ships ten and lucas, what an intellectual-"  
"junmyeon, focus! i don't care who he's reading about."  
"damn, he's really into it, huh?"  
"he is."

chanyeol loved sitting in the café after school, enjoying the scent and taste of his favorite coffee and just spending some time on his phone without studying. finally, after a weekend filled with studying for today's chemistry exam, he could read the fanfiction his friend had sent him on friday. the whole thing was pretty spicy, baekhyun was the only person who knew about his interest in bdsm. in the beginning baekhyun had made fun of him for being into bdsm but still being a virgin, anyway with the time he realized that bdsm didn't necessarily include sex. but chanyeol knew that getting a boyfriend while being asexual and into bdsm was even harder than just getting a boyfriend while being into bdsm. all he wanted was someone who loved him but would also break him, just to build him up again.

"hey, what are you reading?" a deep voice suddenly asked and chanyeol almost choked on his coffee while trying to turn his phone around without dropping it.  
"sorry, i didn't mean to scare you." the man chuckled while sitting down on the chair next to him and chanyeol had never felt so small before. he himself was pretty tall - he had reached the six feet mark almost two years ago - so no matter how much he wanted it, feeling small didn't happen so quickly.  
"it's alright, i just... didn't expect that."  
"daydreaming, huh?"  
"uhm, yeah." the other man's presence and stare made chanyeol uncomfortable in a way he had never felt before. it was strangely... comfortable.  
"that choker is sweet. suits you." chanyeol immediately covered the velvety fabric with his hand as a pink blush rushed on his cheeks.  
"thank you, uhm..."  
"wu yifan, i'm 27." the younger's eyes got big as he heard that and immediately bowed in his sitting position.  
"thank you, yifan-ssi." the man chuckled again and it went straight to chanyeol's heart, making his whole upper body feel warm.  
"and what should i call you?" puppy, was his first thought, and he regretted reading that fanfiction right after. he envied lucas for living as ten's pet, not having to worry about anything, just being there to make his owner happy and getting rewards in return.  
"you really look like a puppy." chanyeol hid his face behind his hands and whined.  
"did i say that out loud?"  
"yea. i think it's cute, though. i would love to call you puppy."  
"don't you think that's weird?" he asked carefully but the man shook his head.  
"no, not at all. do you?" chanyeol shrugged but deep down he knew that this wasn't weird, it was what he desired the most.  
"sadly, i have to leave already but i would be really happy if you text me sometime." the man said and wrote his phone number on a tissue.  
"have a nice day, puppy." he smiled and left the café while chanyeol's eyes followed him until he couldn't see him anymore. did this really just happen? he turned to his coffee again and saw the number on the tissue. was that really his phone number? maybe it was someone else's number and he actually thought the puppy thing was weird but didn't want to hurt chanyeol by leaving just like that. all those thoughts started racing through chanyeol's head, giving him a headache and a bad feeling in his tummy, but there was only one way to find out whose number it was...


End file.
